Identity Change
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: Yuki knew this was a bad idea. It was all Mephisto fault, and his to. He should of never agreed to let Rin take the mission.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Before I start the story I need to clarify something. Any italics are flashbacks. That's mostly it. Also I would like to thank Xelaric The Nobody who beta read my story. **

**Ok on to the story!**

.

Yukio's POV

.

"This was a bad idea" I thought glumly, as I looked around room. "I really don't want to do this. Why can't this all be a bad dream?"

.

_Mephisto spun around in his chair as Rin and I walked in the room. The smile on his face didn't help my nerves._

_"Ah, you've finally arrived." He smirked._

_"What do you want?" Rin asked brightly, happy about skipping class._

_Mephisto's smile widened. "How would the two of you like to take a mission?"_

.

I walked farther into the room. In the middle was a closed coffin. I clenched my fist and looked away. The funeral hadn't even started yet and I already wanted to leave.

"Are you going to make it?" Shura asked as she walked up behind me.

"I'll be fine," I sighed, not looking at her.

"Hey I know it's hard," Shura started. "But you need to be here. This is your brother's funeral after all." She looked up as the funeral started. "We better go take our places."

.

"_Sweet!" Rin exclaimed a look of excitement crossing his face._

_"What mission?" I asked, worriedly._

_"I can't tell you unless you agree to take it," Mephisto countered._

.

I sighed with relief as the funeral ended. I didn't think I could take another minute of it. I quickly stood up and walked outside.

"Rin," I said under my breath as I headed outside. "I hope you're happy, where ever you are. This is what you wanted right?" I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. I just need to survive this nightmare a little longer.

.

"_We're in!" Rin said quickly._

_"Rin!" I hissed under my breath._

_"What?" Rin pouted, "It sounds interesting!"_

_"We don't even know what the mission is!" I sighed desperately._

_"I bet it'll be better than sitting in class all day."_

_"This mission could be way in over our heads!"_

_"You worry too much." Rin said, "It'll be fine! What could go wrong?"_

.

I watched as they lowered Rin's coffin into the ground. Across the graveyard, I saw Mephisto smirking, clearly amused. I clenched my fists. This whole mess is his fault. He should never have given us that mission. Then again this was also my fault. I should have just said no.

.

_"Alright, we'll take it," I said, finally. Mephisto smiled and rubbed his hands together._

_"Let's get started, shall we?" he said, pulling out a sheet of paper._

.

I waited next to the headstone as everyone left. I didn't need to wait long. It was a small funeral after all. Other than Rin's classmates, a few teachers, and a few other people, not many came to the funeral. It wasn't a big surprise. I wasn't even sure they would let us have a funeral for Rin. Once everyone left, I pulled out my phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Hi," I muttered tiredly. "The funeral's over. How are you doing on your end?"

"Fine!" the voice said cheerfully, "How was it? Was there anything good to eat? I wish I could have come."

"Would you just be quiet for one minute?" I snapped, "We still have to finish this."

"Alright, alright. So stage two is starting now?" the voice said.

"Yes," I said.

"Right then! I'll send you the location of the base," The voice said, "See you in a little while, Yukio."

"Yeah you too, Rin."

.

_"Right...one of you need to fake your deaths," Mephisto replied._

_"What?" I shrieked, alarmed._

_"Cool!" Rin said, "Let me do it!"_

_"Wait, why?" I asked, confused._

_"Who cares?" Rin said._

_"Alright you two, here's stage one of the plan," Mephisto started to explain. "The story will be that you two will be on a mission. While there, Rin will be overpowered and killed. All you need to do is to go to this place and wait for a few days," he handed me a map and pointed to the location. "Then, Yukio will return, along with a sob story of his brother's demise."_

_Mephisto looked to my brother. "Rin, you need to get these things and go to this location," Mephisto handed Rin a map and a list. "For security reasons, Yukio can't know where the base is until after Rin's 'funeral'."_

_"So how am I going to meet Rin there if I don't know where it is?" I asked, annoyed._

_"Just call Rin and tell him when the 'funeral's' over. He'll send you the location."_

_"This is going to be so fun!" Rin exclaimed._

.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I wondered as I headed down the street. Rin wouldn't have been so cheerful if he had been at the funeral. I doubt he knows how sad his 'death' has made the people around him.

"I'm almost afraid to hear the next part of the plan," I muttered to myself as I headed towards the base. "I have a feeling it gets worse from here on out."

.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Before I start I want to thank all you who reviewed on my story. You guys are awesome. Also I would like to thank Xelaric The Nobody who beta read my story. Ok, before I start I just want to remind you that any italics are flashbacks.**

**Ok then on to the story.**

**.**

**Shiemi POV**

I sat down in my seat in class. I tried not to look at the seat that Rin usually sat in. Around me, I saw the others doing the same. It had only been two weeks since Rin's death. I couldn't believe he was really gone.

.

_"This is great!" I exclaimed, taking a bite out of the meal that Rin had made._

_"Thanks," Rin smiled back. Yukio opened the door and walked in._

_"Rin, we're ready to go," He said._

_"Right!" Rin said, standing up._

_"I'll see you two when you guys get back," I said, standing up and walking to the door with them._

_"Yeah," Yukio avoided my eyes._

_"You will be careful Rin, right?" I asked, worriedly. "This mission sounds hard."_

_"Don't worry!" Rin smiled. "We'll be fine!"_

.

"But you weren't fine," I whispered quietly to myself. We sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"He's late," Konekomaru said, worriedly. "He's never late."

"Do you think something happened?" I asked, worriedly. Even with Rin dead, Yukio was never late except for that one time.

.

_"The teacher's late," Izumo said, frowning, "Him and Rin returned from the mission yesterday right?"_

_"They should of," Bon said. "Maybe he over slept?"_

_"Looks like he's picking up bad habits from Rin now," Renzo smirked. The door opened and we turned to see Shura standing there._

_"Class is canaled for today," she said._

_"Why?" I asked, worriedly, "Did something happen to Yuki or Rin?"_

_"Yukio's fine, but Rin's not," She put it simply._

_"What do you mean?" Bon demanded._

_"He's dead," She said, bluntly. The room was eerily silent. Shura turned to leave._

_"You're lying," Bon responded angrily. "This is Okumura we're talking about!"_

_"Do you think being a demon makes him invincible?" Shura asked, coldly. I stood up and ran to the door. I had to find Yukio. This had to be a lie or a trick._

.

The door opened and Yukio entered. I sighed with relief and slumped back in my chair.

"Hello class," He said quietly. "Before we start I want to tell you that we have a new student who will be joining our class. He has been transferred over from another branch. He should be here soon."

"Hey, sir," Bon said, raising his hand. "Why with the sudden transfer?" I didn't blame him for being suspicious. After a student turning out to be an undercover teacher and another one being a demon, any new charges where met with some suspicion.

"Due to the fact that we are missing a student, there was a space open for someone else to join our class," Yukio responded glumly.

"So you mean the new student is a replacement for Rin?" Izumo demanded angrily.

"I didn't say that," Yukio said, avoiding our eyes. He had been doing that a lot since he returned from the mission.

.

_"What happened?" I cried, tears streaming down my face. "How did he die?"_

_"He was over powered," Yukio said, avoiding my eyes._

_"No, no, no," I said, shaking my head, "This can't be true! It can't be."_

_"It is, so just drop it!" Yukio yelled, clenching his fists. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."_

.

The door burst open and a boy came in panting. He had short neat brown hair and brown eyes. He was a little shorter then Yukio.

"You're here," Yukio said calmly, "Everyone this is Tyler Evergroth. Evergroth why don't you sit next to Ms. Moriyama."

"Okay," he said, glumly walking over. He sat down next to me. I shot him a glare and went back to reading my book.

**.**

**Yukio's POV,**

"And that's it for today, class. Make sure you are ready for the quiz tomorrow. Evergroth, can you stay behind for a moment, I need to have a word with you." The students pushed in their chairs and left, leaving me with 'Tyler'.

"So how's it going?" I asked him.

"When he said 'mission' I thought he meant something cool," 'Tyler' complained.

"It's your fault for taking a mission without knowing all the details," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," 'Tyler sulked. "I just wish I didn't need to wear this stupid amulet."

"If you are going undercover as a new student, looking like you usually do, you'd be discovered in an instant Rin," I reminded him, "This masks your appearance and any demonic power aura you give off."

"I know," Rin sighed. "Whatever...so where am I going to find these people who are targeting new students?"

"I'm guessing they will find you," I sighed. "After all, the only thing they know about you is that you're new and have no friends yet. A perfect target."

"Oh yeah, and that reminds me. Why was everyone being so cold?" Rin asked. "I mean they kept shooting me angry looks. What did I do?"

"You haven't figured it out?" I asked sarcastically. "They see you as an intruder trying to replace Rin. It's only been a two weeks since you 'died'; your friends are taking it hard." Rin's eyes widened as it dawned on him how they felt.

"Oh wow, now I feel awful," Rin frowned.

"You can worry about them later, you need to get going to your next class," I said. "And don't forget, you are a top-of-the-class student, so act like it."

"Yeah okay," Rin said glumly. "Though that will only last until I start failing my homework."

"Don't worry about it," I said, "It's all covered. All the homework you need to do is waiting for you at home. You just need to bring it in to class. Also, any test you take will be replaced by a test that has only correct answers."

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised.

"You aren't here to learn Rin, you're here on a mission," I informed him. "All you need to do is to get to class on time and act like you are really smart. Now get to your next class."

"Right sorry!" Rin said and took off out of the room. I shook my head and sighed.

"I really hope he can keep this up," I muttered to myself.

**.**

**Meanwhile in a dark corner…**

**.**

A dark figure watched the new student leave the room. It had observed him throughout the class. He was an outcast with no friends, and he too new to know the place that well.

"To top that, he was top of his class in his old school," The figure smirked. "He'll be perfect."

**.**

**Please review.**


End file.
